


And if you break this lil' heart, it'd be an honour

by yuraxchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Taeyong~, M/M, Unbeta-ed, roommates!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil had been living with Taeyong for three weeks already but he had yet to see his face more than three minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if you break this lil' heart, it'd be an honour

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Taeil thinks his roommate hates him. In reality Taeyong has an embarrassing crush on him and tries to muffle his groans whenever he sees Taeil stepping out of the shower half naked.

Taeil had been living with Taeyong for three weeks already but he had yet to see his face more than three minutes. The younger never looked him in the eyes and fled the room as soon as he entered, leaving Taeil alone and confused each time. They didn’t even eat together, or study together, Taeyong staying in his own room most of the times. The only moment they were in the same room was when they both wanted to watch something on TV. But Taeyong always stayed at the other end of the couch though, leaving as much distance as possible between their bodies.

It frustrated Taeil to no end. He badly wanted to be friends with Taeyong, the younger seemed very kind and cute. He didn’t know what he did for Taeyong to avoid him like the plague. The curious thing was, Taeyong hadn’t always acted like Taeil didn’t exist. The first week, despite the both of them being awkward and shy, they still tried to get to know each other since they would be living together for at least one year.

Then, one day, everything changed. Taeyong wouldn’t look at him, stuttering and fidgeting nervously, before running away and hiding in his room. Taeil wondered what happened. Pouting, he was still thinking about it when Taeyong came home. As per usual, he only nodded in Taeil’s direction and quickly closed the door of his bedroom behind him.

Taeil was a little saddened by his attitude, if only he could talk to the younger, perhaps he could apologize. Maybe he had done something wrong without noticing. He just couldn’t pinpoint what it was. With that thought in mind, he decided to cook something for them. Perhaps he could break the ice with food. The way to a man’s heart was though his stomach after all. Taeyong couldn’t refuse a meal with Taeil, he wasn’t that mean. At least, he hoped so.

Since he wasn’t a very good cook, Taeil made jajangmyeon, the only recipe he knew how to cook to be quite honest. He had noticed Taeyong was a better cook so he hoped it would be to his taste. Once the food was ready, he set the table and knocked on Tayeong’s door. He heard a muffled “yes?” and Taeil panicked. “I…cooked something for you.” He said dumbly. He wished Taeyong would open the door so he could see his face at least. Talking to a door wasn’t…pleasant.

There was a silence and Taeil’s face fell. Taeyong would ignore him again? Ready to turn around, he stopped in his tracks when the door opened. Taeyong stood here, dressed in his pajamas—black cotton pants and a white shirt. He looked cute, soft even, his hair falling on his eyes.

“I cooked jajangmyeon for you.” Taeil said softly.

Tayeong’s eyes widened in surprise. “O-Oh. For me?”

Nodding, Taeil bit his lips. “Care to join me?”

Taeyong hesitated and Taeil’s shoulders slumped. Perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to force Taeyong to spend time with him. “If you don’t want to, it’s fine…” he trailed off bitterly.

“I’m coming.” Taeyong replied quietly, wiggling his toes shyly.

Taeil found the image adorable but he turned his head to hide his smile. “Okay,” he whispered, heading to the kitchen.

True to his words, Taeyong poked his head in the kitchen less than two minutes later. He timidly sat at the table and looked down at his plate. “You shouldn’t have,” he mumbled.

“It’s been a while since we share a meal,” Taeil commented.

Taeyong snapped his head up at that and Taeil felt guilty. His tone must have betrayed his annoyance. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Taeil shook his head. “Just. Um. Do you not like me?”

Taeyong lost his grip on his chopsticks and they fell on the floor in a loud racket. Taeil winced as Taeyong scampered to pick them up from the floor, wiping them on a napkin.

“Why would you think that?” Taeyong stuttered, playing with the used napkin.

Pouting, Taeil looked down at his own untouched plate. “I don’t know, after that first week you started avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?”

Taeyong looked embarrassed. “I-I…No.” He blushed a little. “It’s not you.”

“What happened then?” Taeil inquired, lost. “You can tell me. We’re going to live together, we have to communicate. If it’s something I did, I’m sorry.”

Groaning, Taeyong hid his face in his hand. “You did nothing wrong,” he muttered. “I don’t know how to tell you…”

“Tell me what?” he insisted.

“You need to stop coming out of the bathroom half-naked!” Taeyong blurted out, red in the face. “It makes me uncomfortable. There. I said it.”

Frowning, Taeil licked his lips. “Uh, okay.” He paused. “Is my body that…ugly?”

Taeyong flushed. “If you were ugly, it wouldn’t be a problem.”

Taeil squinted, confused, before he widened his eyes. “Wait,” he started. “You…are you attracted to me? Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

At Taeyong’s shy nod, he smiled. “I’m glad! I really thought you hated me!” Taeil chuckled, relieved.

It was Taeyong’s turn to frown.  “Doesn’t it…weird you out? Are we okay?”

“Of course we are,” Taeil replied happily. “As long as you don’t hate me.”

Taeyong looked at him strangely then shrugged. “Okay.”

“Let’s eat, it’ll turn cold.” Taeil advised.

Taeyong felt more relaxed now that his little crush was out in the open. Taeil didn’t seem to care and even if Taeyong wished his crush wasn’t one-sided, he was still happy his roommate wasn’t weird out by his confession. Now, Taeyong just needed to move on and forget about his infatuation with Moon Taeil.

“So…” Taeyong started, when they’ve finished eating. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

Taeil smiled, picking up their plates. “Sure.” He made the dishes as Taeyong put the movie on, waiting nervously for his roommate on the couch. “What are we watching?” he asked as he plopped himself down next to the younger.

“The last Marvel,” Taeyong said softly.

“Nice idea!” Taeil grinned.

They didn’t talk much during the movie, only throwing in some comments from time to time. When the credits rolled in, Taeyong bit the inside of his cheeks, feeling awkward. He turned off the TV and hovered next to the couch, watching Taeil who looked deep in thoughts.

“Um, good night,” Taeyong mumbled, hesitant.

“Good night,” Taeil grinned. “Wait!” he added when Taeyong turned around to leave. “We shouldn’t be awkward around each other now, I mean, don’t avoid me anymore okay?”

Taeyong didn’t know what to reply so he simply nodded.

“Besides, we should spend time together and get to know each other properly.” Taeil continued seriously before offering his roommate a blinding smile. “I mean, you’re kinda cute yourself.”

Blinking, Taeyong stared at Taeil. “T-Thank you,” he replied. In a daze, he hesitated a minute before padding to his room.

“Taeyong,” Taeil called again before he could close the door. “I’m still going to leave the bathroom half-naked just to see you blush and stutter.”

Blushing, Taeyong groaned and closed the door with a loud bang.

“Cute,” Taeil murmured. Now that he knew why Taeyong was avoiding him, he found it oddly endearing. Honestly, he was only teasing the younger. Perhaps it was mean, but it was his little revenge. But tomorrow, he would probably ask him out. Taeyong wasn’t the only one ogling his roommate’s body after all.  

  

    


End file.
